Syphon Filter
by Kit-Yun
Summary: Gaberial Logan is out to find Aramov's base in order to avenge the death of his partners. He has, for some reason, been brainwashed, he has no idea who he is, why he is, or even what he is. The only thing he knows is, this woman killed his best friends...


SYPHON FILTER Virus That Started Everything. Note: Some of my characters are made up, but don't get me wrong, this is still a good story.(  
Chapter/One  
"Maybe not, but I beg to differ," Gaberial Logan started.  
  
Gabe closed his eyes.  
  
Syphon Filter is a deadly virus capable of destroying anything and everything in its path. Syphon Filter was not to be taken for granted. The virus was fatal to all of its surroundings. But Lian and Gaberial were on a mission to put the threatening virus to a cease. That's where everything went wrong. 16 weeks earlier: "There's no time!" Ethal Morgan was worried.  
  
"I know how you feel, sir, but Gabe and I must defend the people of Earth, and if we don't act immediately the virus will spread and k."  
  
"Silence, fool!" Ethal shouted.  
  
Lian became quite quiet.  
  
"You are the fool!" Lian stood up.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Ethal blushed, flush red.  
  
"You heard me right, you good-for-nothing moron, I mean what the heck do you think you are doing? You're not protecting your people, some leader you are," Lian said taking a deep breath.  
  
"Stupid woman," Ethal whispered, barely loud enough for Lian to hear straight.  
  
"What?" Lian snapped.  
  
Ethal threw a punch to the side of Lian's face, leaving blood trickling down her crimson red cheek.  
  
Lian was unconscious.  
  
Lian awoke, feeling a staggering pain on the side of her bottom jaw. She knew it had been cracked. She shifted it into place she got up. Blood ran down the walls of the jail cell. The smell of rotten carcasses accompanied her in the cell. She heard a noise like a bird behind her. Her eyes widened. She put her hands over her mouth, forcing herself not to scream. There, lying still were maggots feeding on a skeleton almost rotted to dust. The burned body bleeding on the bones, it's hands, reaching out as if to grab Lian.  
  
Lian turned to the bars of the cell. Grasping their rusty surface, they were digging into her hands as she held.  
  
"Please let me free!" Lian shrieked.  
  
Roland Lexgur walked slowly to the cell, and put his well-prepared face two inches from Lian's.  
  
"Sure," Roland said calmly.  
  
Roland took his gold gun from his belt and shot Lian painfully through the chest. Lian fell to the ground her eyes, wide open. Current Time:  
  
Gabe shook his head and opened his eyes again. His friend Javuri stood next to him, Jav's hands behind his back.  
  
Javuri was an African American slave Gabe had rescued while he was stationed in South Africa.  
  
"I swear I know nothing of her," Lexgur pleaded.  
  
"And even if I did, I wouldn't 'ave the guts to assassinate her," Lexgur looked stern.  
  
"Right," Gabe said. "Jav, lets go, we still have unfinished business to attend to," Gabe said motioning Jav to the oak-paneled corridors the allowed them to exit the court- room.  
  
"Y'all gentlemen have a good day," Lexgur waved his hand as Jav and Gabe stepped out. Gabe dropped something before he grasped the brass handle.  
  
"Got it," Gabe stated, stepping out onto the tar parking lot.  
  
Lexgur's face became deformed. He heard a high-pitched beeping sound. He turned and sprinted towards the door.  
  
"B-bomb!" he cried.  
  
It was too late the bomb had already detonated as Lexgur's hand grabbed the handle.  
  
"Curse you Logan!" Lexgur yelled as he burned to the ground.  
  
Gabe rode off on his motor- cycle, along with Jav on his, behind Gabe's.  
  
As they rode glass shards exploded from the Court, blowing Jav off his bike and back into the fire.  
  
Into death.  
  
Gabe skidded and turned his bike around.  
  
"To die is to be free, the gift of God. Good man," Gabe said under his breath, turning his bike around and speeding off again.  
  
Gabe couldn't live with the fact that both Lian and Javuri were dead. There was another pain as well.  
  
The fact that he didn't save either one of them.  
  
Gabe stepped into his apartment. He undid his flak jacket and set his silenced 9.mm on his under-sized bed. His bed was always untidy he had no time to clean it. Gabe was always on some kind of mission, they were missions where he didn't return for twelve days at the least. And he slept for three days, usually unless the general assigned him another mission. Suddenly he grabbed a red spot on his shoulder blade. A glass shard an exceptionally large glass shard had hit him.  
  
"Ahhhh!" he pulled the glass shard out, while blood gushed from his arm.  
  
He walked to his bathroom and retrieved his "durable" bandages.  
  
"It isn't over yet. I may have lost the battle but I have not lost the war," Gabe said determinedly. He stood from the toilet he'd been sitting on.  
  
"Defiantly not over," he paced towards the door. 


End file.
